lifeforgefandomcom-20200214-history
LifeForge Wiki
= '''[[FAQ|Frequently Asked Questions]]''' Welcome to the LifeForge Wiki In the world of Life Forge you undertake an endless adventure. You can become a great and powerful hero, renowned throughout the plains for your marvelous deeds, slaying monsters and collecting loot. Else, you can become a rogue bandit, feared by other players for your murderous crimes. If you don't think the spotlight is for you, there's always the option to live in peace, gathering and crafting items for other players. In Life Forge, you write your own story of the ascent to greatness. This game features a thriving player-based economy in which everything you eat, shoot and slash has been harvested, cultivated and refined by a player from the ground up. Every action you make has an impact on your, or someone else's, progress in the game. Harvest materials, craft items, or slay monsters. Everything you do contributes to your character's progression, and rewards you for your efforts with resources to use later on. Most legendary guilds and players will also be esteemed with titles and houses, so there is always something in which to invest your ambitions. Class Selection These are the initial three classes to choose from and their possible advancements, as well as their in-game description: * [[Page]] - Basic class centered around melee combat and defense. Class advancement options at level 25 are Blademaster, Knight and Guardian. ** [[Blademaster]] - a high damage melee class, ideal for rushing in to battle and dishing out fast damage. ** [[Knight]] - a stoic tank capable of damage somewhat in between that of a Blademaster and a Guardian, while also maintaining a decent defense. This class is considerably durable, but still very capable with a sword in hand. ** [[Guardian]] - the esteemed 'tank' of the Page class. This class is capable of soaking up huge amounts of damage, and is a key component of any party. * [[Magi]] - Basic class centered around utilizing skills to deal damage and provide crowd control. Skill level is highly influential to your damage/healing output. Class advancement options at level 25 are Wizard, Necromancer and Cleric. ** [[Wizard]] - Wizards focus on using damage dealing magics to defeat their enemies. ** [[Necromancer]] - Necromancers delve into dark magics and power. They concentrate on using a balance of tanky and damage dealing items and spells. ** [[Cleric]] - an extremely powerful healing class with access to many AoE heals, along with concentrated single-target heals. No class can come close to the potency of the Cleric's healing power. * [[Hunter]] - Basic class centered around using ranged basic attacks and enhancements to those attacks. Class advancement options at level 25 are Shade, Ranger and Warden. ** [[Shade]] - a stealthy assassin class, capable of huge damage and nimble movement. While Shades possess massive damage potentials, be aware of their health - they are an extremely squishy class. ** [[Ranger]] - a ranged DPS class capable of sustained damage from a distance. This class possesses slightly more health compared to the Shade, and is centred around maintaining distance while dishing out consistent damage during a fight. Rangers are renowned for their ability to hold their own, making them a great solo class. ** [[Warden]] - ability to AoE stun and self heal Please keep in mind that the game is actually in Alpha state, which means that anything that you will read here is subject to change or may have already changed in-game. If you happen to see any incorrect information on the wiki, leave a comment or change it by yourself. Quick Links * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons Weapons] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Armor Armor] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Rings Rings] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Capes Capes] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Charms Charms] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Topaz Topaz] * [[:Category:Monsters|Monsters]] * [[:Category:Boss|Bosses]] * [[:Category:Locations|Locations]] * [[:Category:Spells|Spells]] * [[Crafting Material]]s * [[:Category:Droppable|Droppable Items]] * [[Classes]] * [[Stats]] * [[Keybinds and Simple Game Mechanics|Keybinds]] To be worked on: * Quests * Monsters & Drop tables * Boss-Dropped equipment * All equipment, in general Latest Activity